Naruto: Reunion of Team Seven
by leweiss
Summary: It was the day everyone waited for—the reunion of Team Seven. It was the day Kakashi, Naruto and Sakura hoped to come—the day to fight a friend to save that friend.


This is my first fanfic of Naruto. This was intended to be a "_oneshot" so this will be really short! _

_This is a repost.  
_

_Anyway, please enjoy! _

_And oh…. I almost forgot! Please submit any comments… It will be much appreciated! Really!_

**_Realization_**

It was the day everyone waited for—the reunion of Team Seven. It was the day Kakashi, Naruto and Sakura hoped to come—the day to fight a friend to save that friend. The young Uchiha grew strong—stronger than they had imagined but there was no turning back. Their minds were already made up.

"_I will make you come to your senses."_

"_I will defeat you and bring you back even if I'm torn to pieces…. Sasuke"_

"_I will help him…I will not be a burden anymore. It will be like back then… Team Seven. Sasuke-kun…"_

His face that was cold as ice looked at them with irritation. They couldn't understand the_ avenger_—his revenge. He drew his sword and pointed to his once comrades, symbolizing that he would not hold back—he would not hesitate.

"_I'am an avenger. No one can stop me, not even all of you…"_

It's three versus one.The three, Kakashi, Naruto and Sakura responded to his challenge and attacked strategically. A perfect team to defeat or should I say, save Uchiha Sasuke—Kakashi with his almost unlimited techniques, Naruto's perseverance and chakra stamina and last but not the least, Sakura's monstrous strength and genius pinpoint chakra control for medication. Kakashi launched the first attack with a kunai to at least match Saasuke's sword. Their movements were very sift—too swift to be seen by an ordinary eye. Even Naruto and Sakura had a hard time keeping up.

Sasuke's taijutsu evolved to a level of such profound brilliance. Kakashi knew that every single blow was important for one false move and he'll be stuck down. Apprentice versus teacher—a fight that almost tore Kakashi's heart. He wanted to make Sasuke strong, Kakashi wanted Sasuke to be strong but not by the way of revenge and hatred. He wanted to feel proud but he felt only guilt—guilt for not being able to prevent his cherished student from becoming a prey not of Orochimaru, but a prey of revenge.

Naruto with his kagebunshins kept the defense unbreakable for Sasuke's taijutsu but the kagebunshins _poofed _away almost all at the same time with one release of Sasuke's Chidori Current. Indeed, Sasuke evolved to such a level of brilliance—almost unreachable. Naruto suffered numerous burns, enough to knock him down for a moment. Sasuke knew that he would be in a great disadvantage if he let those kagebunshins mess up his concentration in his battle with his once mentor.

Sakura was shocked. She didn't know Sasuke could do that to Naruto, although it may have been the third time. She was out of focus and couldn't help but to run towards Naruto's aide. It was her job after all. She was a natural born genius when it comes to chakra control and medicine. With such skill, she easily healed Naruto's burns. Her heart that was in a state of worry became at ease as she watched his burns heal. Naruto's eye slowly opened.

"_Sakura-chan…"_

"_Naruto… Are you alright now?"_

The young ninja soon realized what had happened. He stood up with vigor and clenched his fist. He felt so powerless. He trained everyday and every night until his body scream and collapse with exhaustion but it wasn't enough.

"_Damn it…"_

With a sudden pass of the wind, he heard a whisper. It wasn't clear but her heard Sakura's whisper from behind.

"_Don't worry. I'll help you get him back. We'll get him back…"_

Sakura looked at him with eyes that Naruto never seen before. Her eyes were in flame, full of spirit and passion. Those eyes made him remember about her feelings towards their friend Sasuke and the promise to bring him back.

"_Sakura-chan… Don't worry… I wont give up. I'll bring him back.. for you. Then, we'll go home."_

Naruto went t o assist Kakashi. His eyes were different. His movements were different. His movements were amazingly quicker than before. Sasuke was surprised by Naruto's sudden change of momentum. What made him change so swiftly like that? Pride?

She remembered his promise. It kept echoing in her head. She just stood there and watched. She was mesmerized by Naruto's perseverance. She began to internalize her memories with Sasuke and Naruto. They were fun, she thought but it was all ruined by Sasuke's decision to leave them. Ever since, Sasuke was the one who made her heart pump hard. It was his presence that made her show her smile. Her smile faded when he left them.

"_When did I show my smile after that happened?"_

She internalized deeper and found an answer that was unexpected.

"_Back then, there was not a single moment that Sasuke did not come into my mind. It was my strength in everyday training. It was my goal—to bring him back. I thought I cried the last time because I failed to bring him back. I thought I cried because I was still powerless to save Sasuke-kun. I was wrong. Those tears I shed the last time was for me still being a burden to Naruto. I couldn't take that I can only do little things for him."_

_-"I do love him"-_

Her realization made her already set flame in her eyes even brighter. She decided not just support Kakashi and Naruto but also fight.

The three were in good momentum. Their eyes were in flame. Naruto and Sakura's perseverance and determination broke into Sasuke's defense. He was struck hard towards a big rock. Large pieces of rocks hindered him from standing and that gave Kakashi enough time to perform Raikiri.

Kakashi was in a form of a thrust. His intention was not to kill Sasuke. He just wanted to disable him long enough for the to carry him back to the village without any trouble. He did not waste anytime and moved to the thrust. He was that eager. Particles of Raikiri made his hair wave with it. The raikiri destroyed everything in its way. It made traces on the ground.

_Then, blood flowed like a river…_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

_Thanks for reading! Please be kind and submit a review!!!!!!!!! _

_Thanks!!!!!!!!_

Return to Top


End file.
